


Just give me a sign that you feel something

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, a good old angsty post, a pretty old one tbh, also it is a translation of one of my own works, answer to a post of kyluxcantina, but i never found the time to finish the translation, but since i'm not a monster it has a happy ending, so don't be afraid, so here it is in the end!, thème: signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Prompt: 'Just give me a sign that you feel something'Kylo needs Hux to give him a sign.





	Just give me a sign that you feel something

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of another very productive night during which I should have slept ahah... x) Enjoy!
> 
> Here is the original text (in French): [Juste un signe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961625).

Nights are cold and lonely aboard the Finalizer. At this very moment, Kylo is happy to feel the warmth of Hux’s body against him. Although he knows it won’t last – it never lasts. Perhaps this morning is the last one. Then Kylo says nothing, and breathe the General’s scent, as every morning. And as he expects, the general finally moves, breaking their embrace as easily as the fragile wings of a butterfly. He pushes Kylo back, gets up and Kylo watches him get dressed. His gestures are precise, methodical. Each time, Kylo’s heart cracks a bit more, when he thinks of the sweetness of which Hux is capable when they are just the two of them, two incandescent suns, lost in the galaxy.

But perhaps this morning is the last. Then Kylo finds the courage to put out his hand. His fingers brush Hux’s arm, their eyes meet. Hux’s eyes are like emeralds. As green, as captivating, but so much, infinitely colder when he gazes at him. What do you want? Hux doesn’t need any words. The question crosses the air between them and hits Kylo as surely as a sharp blade.

-              Just give me a sign. Tell me you feel something, Kylo whispers.

In his eyes, there is only sadness. And maybe a bit of hope, diluted be the tears he never shed.

Hux turns his back and walks away.

___

It is night. Kylo raises his head towards the stars. He can’t see it from here. It is too far away. But he knows the Finalizer is here, somewhere. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, he imagines Hux standing on the bridge, proud and straight in his black uniform. But the General probably doesn’t think of him. There is too much to do and time goes too fast. Kylo landed a few hours ago. At dawn, he will fight. And then he will return.

___

It is always night aboard the Finalizer. Hux lets his gaze get lost in the distance, far beyond the transparasteel windows. He can’t see him from here. He’s too far away. But he knows Kylo is here, somewhere. He closes his eyes for a few seconds. He sees Kylo’s fingers on his skin again, he sees the hopelessness in his eyes again. In his head, he still hears Kylo whispering. Just give me a sign. Tell me you feel something. Kylo has left a few hours ago. It’s just a mission like another. There were so much like this one. At dawn, he will fight. And what if he never returns?

___

A blue lightning tears the air just next to him, Kylo dodges. Everything is blurred; the landscape is drowned behind the red glow of his saber, behind his tears. His gestures are mechanical but he doesn’t care. He could die here. He could die if the General lives. But he keeps fighting. If he wins, maybe Hux will be proud of him?

___

There’s nothing but the low roar of the Finalizer’s engines and the sound of the consoles. The officers work silently and Hux walks among them. Kylo should have return. Tell me you feel something.The General would give anything to see him return. He feels so many things; he would like to shout them to feel better. But he can’t. So he buries his emotions deep within him and he waits.

___

The shuttle folds its wings and softly lands on the hangar. Kylo is exhausted. His body hurts. His heart hurts. It’s late and he only wants one thing: taking refuge in the sleep in order to forget. He’ll be alone tonight. He would need Hux by his side, though. But Hux has no time. Or maybe he just doesn’t want. Nevermind.

___

Hux runs as fast as possible in the long corridors of the ship. One of his officers told him the news.

___

Behind the ranks of stormtroopers who came to escort them, Kylo sees him coming. Judging by his uniform, he’s an officer. Judging by the red flames crowning his head, he’s the General. His heart sinks. Kylo knows that a word, an absence, will suffice to break it once and for all.

___

You’re alive. Hux stops just in front of Kylo. The knight is masked but behind the helmet Hux guesses his gaze. Just a sign.

-              I’m sorry, he whispers so low that only Kylo can hear it. I’m so sorry.

Kylo doesn’t answer, shared between hope and fear. Then, forgetting the protocol and the dozens of soldiers surrounding them, Hux removes Kylo’s helmet.

-              I love you, he says.

He puts his lips to his. They have the salty taste of tears when Kylo embraces him.

 


End file.
